The Barracks
by Dr. VideoGame
Summary: Donnel has it all. After picking up the pieces of his life, he has a career at the local goldsmith, a loyal group of friends, a beautiful fiancée and a picturesque house. However, there is more to his idyllic life than meets the surface, and a new found revelation threatens to destroy the very life he built.


The Barracks:

Chapter 1: The Scarlet Frame

Author's Note: Before we begin, I would like to preface this story by saying that this story can be read by anyone without any restriction. We have all been betrayed at some point in our life, and we have lived a life of love and loss. Really, all of our lives are defined by love and loss in a way, even at our most vulnerable, and thus, I was inclined to name this story "The Barracks" to reflect this. Enjoy!

Our story begins, like all good stories do, in the Halidom of Ylisse. While the harsh conditions of war have changed it over the years, it is still a marvel to behold. The island prisons of Regna Ferox gleam under the sunlight, and the long bridge that connects Ylisse to Valm, the Archanean-Valentian Bridge is arguably one of the best structural accomplishments in the world. Yes, Ylisse is a wonderful place to live, but what is a good story without good characters.

That brings us to our hero of the story, Donnel. What else could be said about him? Growing up, he was not successful in life. A presumed immigrant, he was actually born and raised in Ylisse, although his accent was a bit too thick for some to comprehend. Once he turned twenty, he made a life for himself, moving from his lowly farming roots to working alongside the goldsmiths of Ylisse, lending gold to those who needed it most and storing it for those who needed the security. Yes, it was safe to say that Donnel was living a pretty happy and successful life, his co-workers even believed he was due for a promotion. We will just have to see.

On one fateful day, Donnel was making his way back home to his beloved betrothed when he curiously came upon a travelling merchant. He hailed the ruby-haired maiden and struck up some small talk with her. He was known after all to have a caustic wit. Donnel's eyes were set on the beautiful ruby dress that hung from one of the racks on the merchant's cart. It was as red as the maiden's hair! He inquired as to the price, and after a bit of charm and bartering, he acquired the dress for his betrothed.

Finally, after a long and eventful trek home, he found himself in the midst of his fiancée, his sweetheart, his betrothed: Lissa. Opening the door, he yelled out to her: "Hello there my dearest! I have something I believe that you may like!" As he hid the red dress behind his back, their eyes met.

Lissa was always known to be a curious one, and playfully asked Donnel the identity of his gift. He kept it a secret at first, but later caved showing the blonde goddess the gift he so carefully concealed. Once Lissa's eyes met the dress, she was in awe of its beauty. "Oh Donny! It's beautiful! Mind if I try it on?"

Donny granted her permission, and she quickly changed into the gorgeous dress as it hugged her figure. Donnel's jaw dropped, he knew this was the woman for him! Suddenly, a neighbor and friend of Donnel and Lissa made his way over. His name was Denning, and he known to utter a peculiar phrase about the Dread Isles of Elibe among strangers. Among Donnel and Lissa he felt comfortable sharing more, and Donnel even thought of the lad as something of a son.

"Oh hey guys!" Denning playfully shouted. "Oh hi Denning!" Donnel teasingly replied. Denning was similarly impressed by Lissa's beautiful dress. Denning was so dense as to inquire about the value of the dress, but Donnel immediately put that question to rest. Speaking of rest, Donnel was tired after a long day of work and he wanted to hit the sack, and Lissa was more than happy to join him. Oddly enough, Denning also offered to join the couple, but they shot down his request, as they believed that intimacy was better in the bedroom. Denning begrudgingly accepted this, and took a fresh apple from his pocket. Sinking his teeth in, he seductively smirked at the young couple as they made their way to the bed chambers.

After a few minutes, he followed the young couple to their bed chambers. When they re-insisted that they wanted to be left alone, Denning replied that he understood but "liked to watch them!" Ultimately, he left the two love birds alone, as he had business to attend to. They got frisky for the night, with plenty of candles and rose petels. After a lovely night, Donnel whispered into Lissa's ear "My sweet betrothed, my future wife! You are my rose!" Lissa blushed sensually.

After awakening from their wonderful night, the couple went their separate ways. Around this time, Marth, Donnel's best friend, showed up outside their house on a steed. Thankfully, Marth and Donnel worked in the same part of Ylisse, and thus, Marth was more than happy to give his friend a ride into town. "Oh hi Marth!", Donnel yelled through the window "I'll be down in a second!" "Oh hi Donny, take as much time as you need!" Marth replied. He then winked towards Lissa, who blushed from embarrassment.

Donnel planted a kiss on Lissa's cheek, and went off to work with Marth. Around the same time, Lissa was paid a surprise visit by her brother Chrom. Chrom, a nobleman by trade, was making his way through town and decided to visit his beloved sister.

"So Lissa, how are things in your life?" Chrom inquired. "Honestly, they aren't going so well." Lissa replied. "I am not content in this simple life with this boring man. Donny means well, but he simply is not what I am looking for in a man. He never takes risks, he always lets people take advantage of him, he is probably not going to get the promotion, I simply question why I am staying with him. His best friend Marth, on the other hand. Now there is a man! Honestly, I just don't love Donny and what can I say? I love Marth!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
